Remembering July
by Ultimate-Fang
Summary: *REQUEST* Eric Slingby's timidly awaiting the birth of his baby, while reminiscing the month it all happened. Rated M for sexual content and language. Eric/Alan MPREG WARNING


**Request! Request! Request! And I do not see how you people like these things. . Enjoy~!**

He clutched my hand and dug his nails into my skin. I could tell how much pain he was in just by the way he looked at me. The infirmary room we were in was crowded as all got out, with specialty doctors just for the occasion. Alan's slender, pale legs were propped up in the straddles and his busting abdomen was twitching with every breath Alan took.

The doctors kept offering him an epidural, but Alan refused, saying he didn't want the drugs getting to the baby, no matter what. He was willing to take the pain he was being offered. That took some strength and courage to do.

Alan sat up abruptly every few minutes and held the lower part of his bump, gritting his teeth and screaming in pain, tears running down his cheeks in fast flows. His light brown hair was matted to his forehead from the beads of sweat. I could tell he was having a rough time by the way he was scrunching his face and breathing. The only thing that would make this experience work is if his thorns kicked in, but with how much stress he's putting on himself, there's no doubt he's going to have one. He let go of my hand and gripped onto the sheets, closing his eyes hard and panting.

It reminded me of the month we found out. The month I had his frail little body naked on my bed. His innocent little body arching and breathing unevenly to my touch. My kisses traveling from his lips to his jawline, down his built chest with his pink rises, down his flat stomach and down to the spot he needed me most. His nervous little fingers getting caught up in the tangles of my hair, and screaming out my name until his white, sticky fluid shot from him and clean up was a snap for me. The blushing red sensation spread across his face as he apologized over and over. I stopped his stuttering words with a harsh kiss, then offered my fingers to him. He took them into his mouth skillfully and wet them down with his tongue, giving them release with a seductive pop. He shifted himself, knowing just what was going to go down next, biting his lip.

I grabbed a hold of his hip and aligned my index finger right at his pleasure hole. I circled it, making it moist for easy inserting and exerting, and slid my first finger in past the tight ring of muscles, feeling them tense and relax around my digit. I saw his mouth form an 'O' and his fingers grip the sheets of the bed. I laughed a little, and started to pump my one finger in and out of him, adding a second finger quickly. He was so tight and his muscles just weren't opening up willingly. A third finger being pushed inside of him was just the cure for him, and hearing his ear ripping squeal was almost enough to send me over the edge. I just wanted to pull my fingers out and give him the best he would get, but no, he still wasn't prepared enough for it.

"E-Eric!" he panted, his back arching into my fingers. I had hit it. His cute little sweet spot that made him squeal and wriggle under me, moaning and panting. I angled my fingers back to keep hitting his spot, and every time I did, he let out a little squeaky groan and stuttered my name. I could tell he was close once again, and I curled my knuckles and yanked out. Alan gasped and twitched, sitting up quickly and looked at me with those big, pleading green eyes. Almost like a blur, his fingers were fiddling with my trouser fly, fumbling over the buttons and the zipper.

"Somebody's impatient." I smirked at him. He glared up me and knocked me down on my back, tearing my trousers and shorts from me. I wasn't about to let myself get dominated, but I was stunned and frozen when I felt his warm mouth trap my length inside it. I honestly didn't know what to think at that moment in time. His tongue so skillfully dragging up my shaft and a slight red blush covering his cheeks as he bobbed his head around it. "For somebody who's so innocent, you sure can give head like a pro." He let go of me with a sensational pop and a smirk, panting and climbing on top of me. He leaned down to my ear, tugging at the ring and whispered, "I..I need you now." I wrapped my arms around his back and slammed him back down face up. My horn-dog side of me was getting its perks right now. I pulled Alan forward and almost as if he was planning it, he slid himself more forward and slid me inside of him himself. He squealed underneath me and blushed, trying to get used to it. He was never used to accepting my size that quick, which scared me, but he glared at me with his daggers through his eye glasses.

"Move." he barked at me.

"So demanding." I did as he said, and I pulled most of the way out only to shove back in, creating some dry friction which was uncomfortable for me, but Alan reached up and grabbed to collar on my shirt and pulled himself up on me, controlling the scene by himself. His forehead pressed against mine, his arms around my neck and his dainty little body bouncing up and down on top of me, driving me crazy. He panted against me, his hungry lips suckering me into a kiss and his fluttering green eyes were in ecstasy.

"Eric...faster. P-please. I-I need you. I need you bad." That's it. I pulled out of him and turned him on his knees, his elbows propping his skinny self on the bed. I allowed myself to push back through the ring of muscles and hit that sweet spot of his that made him scream and wail for me.

"Ah! E-Eric! Right there! God...fuck." Hearing my little dainty man curse for the first time was a surprise. I wrapped my arm around him and grabbed a hold of his miserable shaft and started treating it right. Alan's head flew back as he let out a moan and gripped the sheets.

"God, Al..." I angled myself and hit his feeble prostate and he curled his head down into his chest.

"Ah...," he panted, then threw his head back in final ecstasy, "ERIC!" He was done for now. His wet semen exploded into my hand and on his stomach, along with the sheets of the bed. His muscles tightened around me, forbidding me from moving from the tense reaction.

"Fuck, Alan!" With that being said, I let my seed spill inside him, pulling out after we both panted for a while, taking in what just happened. I collapsed beside him and he kissed me cheek and snuggled into my chest. It was on that day we were to become parents. And today, our long awaited experience was on its way here.

"Eric...," Alan looked over at me, "Do...do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" It wasn't until now I realized we never really discussed it. We always referred to it as he and she on different occasions. When grocery shopping, Alan would say 'She'd like this.' and when we were driving he'd be like 'I'm sure he'd like seeing the rain.', but we never had a good conversation about it.

"Well, Al, whatever it is, I'll love it just as much as I love you." And I meant that, with all of my heart, I meant that. Alan smiled at me, but the smile turned into a painful grimace as he was straining to get the pain to go away. Then his hands grabbed the bars on either side of the bed and groaned loudly.

"He-he...he's crowning!" Alan yelled. The main doctor made his way to the end of the bed, lifting his gown a bit to see what the problem was. Two nurses were on either side of Alan, holding his slender legs in place so they would not fall and cause complications.

"Alright, Alan, you have to push. Your baby will be here very soon." The doctor reassured him. Alan took in a deep breath and with all his might, he pushed himself to get the baby out. He squeezed my hand and took in another deep breath, repeating the process. My hand was going numb, and Alan was becoming more and more exhausted as time went on.

"One more big push, Alan." Alan took in his last deep breath and screamed in agony as he pushed, his screaming overlapped by the shrill cries of someone else.

Alan let his head fall back in exhaustion and his breathing turned halfway even again. The nurses hurriedly cleaned the baby off and laid it on Alan's chest. Alan looked at our baby with the most heart warming look I've ever seen, and kissed it's head lightly. "A beautiful baby boy, Alan." As quickly as they let Alan have him, they took him away again. Alan's head fell back on the pillow again as he smiled over at me.

"Alic Mitchell-Hamlet Slingby. That's his name. I've already decided, you have no say." Alan said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Alic?" I asked him.

"Yeah, its a perfect mix of our names. Isn't it cute?" he smiled.

"Of course, it's adorable." I stroked his face and Alan fell asleep almost instantly. I sighed happily and looked around.

"Eric? Don't you want to hold your son?" I shot my head up and saw the nurse holding the blue bundle in her arms. I didn't know what to say at first, but I held out my arms and held him in my lap. His radiant green eyes stared up at me. He looked just like me. It was just like looking in a mirror that was placed in my lap that took me back to younger days.

"Well, hey buddy. Welcome to the world."

Alan was my ray of light before, and now with my son here, that light just got so much brighter on my path, and I'm not afraid of the future. And I don't think Alan is either. For once, the light of our family is illuminating into fireworks, and life has never been more beautiful.


End file.
